Never Had a Dream Come True
by relyss0
Summary: [Sorato] My second fic... I just love this couple... I hope you enjoy it... I really suck at summaries... So better if you read the fic itself... Thanks!


This is my second SongFic... I wrote it within a day... Which is... REALLY unexpected from me... Anyways, the coupling is Sorato... They're approximatly 22-24 years old...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor the song "I Never Had a Dream Come True". It is sung by S Club 7. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  


**Never Had a Dream Come True**

  
  
  
  
  


_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use lookin' back or wonderin,  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh, this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go...  
_

  
Yamato Ishida, the famous rock star is sitting alone in a small restaurant after a show. His band had gained maturity during years, but they still had the same popularity. He was thinking about his friends, the DigiDestenied. He wondered what they had become... Maybe not... he knew that Mimi was a famous culinar show hostess, Taichi was the DigiWorld's Embassador, Jyou a doctor, Koushirou was a Digimon Researcher, Hikari a kindergarten teacher, Takeru, his little bro, a novelist, Ken a detective, Miyako an house-wife, Davis owns his own restaurant chain... and lastly... Sora... She was a famous designer... He often saw her on T.V at some fashion shows. He sure wished he had told her how he felt... and still feels about her... But it was no use... He was sure that she was married and had plans on getting kids.  
  
_

I never had a dream come true  
Til the day I found you  
Even though I pretend that I moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  


_  
Ever since his parents we're divorced, he's been pushing his feelings away. One day, an old woman approached and told him that one day he would find a woman that would be some how related to love. This woman would help him open up to others. He remembered exactly when he knew it was Sora...  
  
**

*FLASHBACK*

**  
  
Sora had finaly reappeared and they were all back together again. She was telling them about their crests and she kept hers for the last... Not understanding why she had gotten it. He understood why... Since he had gotten the crest of Friendship, and according to what the woman had said, without Love there is no Friendship. So she was there to keep the balance, to help him open up. She had gotten it because she was like a mother to everybody, always checking others to make sure they were alright. She had the qualitlies of Love... He had Friendship buried inside of him somewhere... She just had to make him discover them.  
  
**

*End of FLASHBACK*

**  
  
God, he was happy when he found out... He then began to develop feelings for her, not just because she was the one that was to help him, because she was always there for him and the others. But there was one time, only once, where she needed someone to help her. And he was there to help her...  
  
_

Somewhere in my memory, I lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be  
Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use lookin' back or wonderin,  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh, this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go...  


_  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Matt had just gotten out of the cave that Jyou had found him. The began to walk and suddenly they heard Takeru calling Sora's name. So they rushed to T.K's side and saw a huge hole in the ground. T.k said that Sora was in there, so Yamato, Jyou and T.k, along with their Digimon, went in. They had no clue where to go, but Patamon heard something that looked like Piyomon's voice, so they went in this direction. Finally, they found Piyomon crying and Sora, sitting on the ground, face burried in her knees and arms. Yamato immediatly knew that he had to help her, to stand by her side, no matter what. So he helped her to sort out her feelings. Jyou was there too... But his help was not like his... He just happened to be there... That's all. He felt like he had another purpose in life. He had to protect Sora like he would protect Takeru.  
  
**

*End of FLASHBACK*

**   
He did protected her... Like when the huge Digimon invasion during his show... Some rocks tumbled down and she was right under them...  
  
**

*FLASHBACK*

**  
  
His concert was rudely interrupted by a Dark Tyrranomon appearing right behind him, on stage. Then they all rushed out of the big top, only to be greeted by others Digimons who were scared. That's when it happened, one of the Digimon collided with a building, sending big fragments of it's outside walls right over Sora's head. Yamato had seen it all... Like he secretly swore to himself, he had to protect her. So he rushed to her side and took her away... To a safe place.  
  
**

*End of FLASHBACK*

**  
  
Sora knew then that he had some kinds of feelings for her. But Matt being Matt, she knew that he would never admit them. So things went their way, and by the end of the year, they were a couple... But he never told her how he really felt. They got to graduation together, they had been voted King and Queen of their prom. Everything went perfectly. Until Yamato's band got more and more sucess. His manager announced that they would be touring during almost a year... non-stop. He was very affected by that. But he had to do it... So he carefully thought of a way to say it to Sora...  
  
**

*FLASHBACK*

**  
  
They were at the park, by the pond. Sora was sitting onto Yamato's lap, her back facing him. They were enjoying the warm weather and, most of all, each other company. He was humming one of his song, while Sora was relaxing after a rather stressing tournament. She felt safe in his arms, like if she was meant to be his. She felt his arms encircling her waist and his head resting on her right shoulder.  
  
«Humm... Sora?»  
«Yeah Yamato...» she said, slowly regaining awarness of her surroundings.  
«I have something to tell you... And I don't think you'll be pleased by this...» he said, his voice full of sadness.  
«Oh...» she slowy turned around, now fully facing him.  
«My manager has made plan for us... It include a tour, which I don't now how long it's gonna take...»  
«I knew this was going to happen someday... But, if it's bound to happen, then we can't go against it.» she said, trying to ease the mood.  
«Yeah... But, what if... what if... you felt like there was something you would be missing if you choose it...» he looked at his hands, uncomfortable. She saw this and took his hands in hers. He looked in her eyes.  
«I believe that everything that happens in our life has it's own reason... Maybe it's risky or it might have sad endings, but it's there to make you stronger and to become wiser, not to make the same mistakes again...»  
«Maybe you're right... But I still have this feeling...»  
«Don't worry... Everything will be alright...» she said while running her hands through his wild hair.  
«What about you...?» he asked.  
«Me... I'll just have to wait... I guess.» she looked sad.  
«But Sora, you can't wait for me... You have to go through you're own path... Besides, I'm sure you'll find somebody better than me...»  
«Matt... Don't say that...» she said on verge of tears... ~I have to be strong... I have to show him that it will be alright...~ She then felt a drop of water fall on her thigh. She looked up and saw that he was crying...  
«Ohh Matt...» she then pulled him in a hug, which he gave back. They stayed there almost during a full hour, they both stopped crying at some point.  
  
**

*End of FLASHBACK*

**  
  
They both had decided to end their relation, because of the distance. And now he was suffering. When he talked with Taichi over the phone, when the topic came to Sora, he would always deny that he was thinking about her... He said that he had moved on a long time ago. But really, what he wanted to do was end his singing carrer to go back to Sora.  
  
_

I never had a dream come true  
Til the day I found you  
Even though I pretend that I moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be...  


_  
She was like one of his muses, she gave him some power to make his wildest, funniest even weirdest dream come true. He often accused himself for being where he was, for not telling her how he felt... Sure, it was his fault. But he felt that if he did that, there was a chance that he would be hurt and/or rejected... Even though Sora had proved that she loved him, he was scared... Scared by his own feelings. He had to do something... Everything reminded him of her... The flowers, the sky, his songs... everything... There was no way his mind could forget her... There was a part of him that was dedicated to her, that would always be hers.  
  
_

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, oh baby!  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget!  
There's no use lookin' back or wonderin'  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try, I just can't say goodbye!  
No, no, no, no!  


_  
So, in this little restaurant, the exact day that he had left her, he realised that he couldn't live anymore without her... He needed her. So he decided to do something special. He had a concert in Paris in a week. So he decided to invite all the DigiDestenied to his concert.  
  
**CONCERT'S DAY**  
  
Yamato was a nervous wreck... Everybody, exept Sora had arrived. Sure, he was glad to see the others again... but it was not the main purpose of this reunion. He asked them about Sora, but no one had seen her for awhile, so they had no clue what was going on with her. So, the final hour came, the DigiDestenied had gotten their seats in the huge teather. Matt had given them first row tickets. He noticed that Sora wasn't still there, he was beginning to worry.  
  
«What's Up PARIS!!!!» He sais loudly in his mic... He was greeted by a roar of high screams.  
«You know... This concert is special... Here in the front row I have all my friends from Japan! Well... There is one missing, but anyways... Let's get on with the show!»  
  
They did several songs, slow to swingy, rock to ballads. She still wasn't there. He finally decided to do his special song.  
  
«Ok, guys. This is a totally new song. I wrote it for a girl I once knew. I invited her today, but she's not here... But I guess that if she was meant to hear it... to be my special someone, she would be here... But, I guess it's not the case... So I might as well sing it for all of you... It is called "Never Had a Dream Come True" Here it goes...»  
  
Meanwhile, in the last row of the teather, a red haired girl was listening to every word he said. She was crying because she knew that he never got over her... She hurted him... in a way... Not being in the front row was one way... There was several others... She was supposed to help him open up... To help him with his feelings... But, she was the reason of his troubles, of his pain... Then his song came to it's last verse. She had to do something. She got up and ran up to the stage, pushed through security guards. He hadn't seen her. He had finally finished his last song... He was about to get off stage, but he felt someone tap his right shoulder. Surprised, he turned around only to be greeted by fiery red hair, red loving eyes full of tears. He couldn't move anymore... He couldn't believe it! She had finally came! Was he dreaming... no... I can't... She finally spoke up...  
  
«I'm sorry...»  
«Sorry for what...?» he asked rather confused...  
«Sorry for what I've putted you through... I shouldn't had played with your feelings like I did by not showing up earlier...» she said while hot tears flowed on her angelic face.  
«No... No... No... I'm the one who should apologize... I'm the one who got away... I'm the one who hurted you the most... I'm sorry...» He then wiped her tears with his fingers...  
«Tell you what... We both have things to be sorry for... Let's make something out of it... Like make a lesson out of it...» she smiled shyly.  
«Well, my lesson would be... I should not keep all my feelings inside of me... I should express them... Like... that...» he got on one knee, took her left hand and looked up...  
«Sora Takenouchi, will you marry me?» He gazed lovingly to her.  
«Yes, I will Yamato Ishida... Yes...» He then got up, smiling widely, hot tears running down her cheeks.  
«I love you... Sorry for not telling you sooner...» he said.  
«I love you too... As I always had...»  
He kissed her like he had always dreamed. The long forgotten sensation of his lips on hers was more then welcomed. People were cheering all around them, but they didn't care... They had finally got each other back, and nothing could sepetate them...  
  
_

I never had a dream come true  
Til the day I found you  
Even though I pretend that I moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be...  
A part of me will always be with you...  


_>  
  
_**The End**__  
  
I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did when I wrote it... Please review... Thanks...  


¤~*Tori*~¤

  
  
_


End file.
